


Chances in History

by ToxicAngel13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover Incest... Er is that Really Incest?, Incest, M/M, Slash, Underage Sex Acts, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the past really is just the past. Only sometimes it comes back to bite you when you least expect it. John Wichester finds this out in the most unexpected ways and his son finds someone to love and protect, and a boy without family finds one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them, and i'll return them sometime in the next millinium.... maybe. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: This story includes the theme of incest, and will have graphic sex at some point. If you don't like don't read. Flames will be used to inspire me to write more.

                John Winchester didn’t think much of the time after his wife’s death, when his two young children were watched by a family friend as he set out to drink and fuck the pain away. However if he allowed himself to think he’d remember dark hair, brown eyes framed with black glasses, and the hard body that he’d taken pleasure in many times. That was his downfall, the teenage wizard from England, on a vacation before his last year of school. The teen was a kid, and John should have never accepted the born wizards advances but he had, and when James Potter left for home John forgot about him, never thinking that he might have left a part of himself in the boy, he’d chosen to fuck off his steam with men because unwanted pregnancies wasn’t an issue, but he didn’t know that he should have been careful.

* * *

 

                James Potter had a goal on his vacation. His lovely fiancé was infertile, from an attack in Hogsmead. They both wanted children, and in his reckless way he had decided to conceive one himself. Lily would have protested, they were too young for a child, but James didn’t ask her as he went on vacation to the states. When he had saw John in the bar he’d been instantly attracted to him, and the next month was full of violent, fulfilling sex, the kind only males could have without the guilt of hurting their partner. He enjoyed every second of it but the moment his spells indicated he had conceived though he had ended his vacation and headed home. He never gave the father of his child a second thought though- while John had provided excellent sex and the DNA for the miracle within him he knew the man was damaged- he would never know if he had his way.

When he returned home he used an old spell that had been passed down from generation to generation for this reason and transferred the fetus to his fiance’s body before making love to her. When she got the news of her pregnancy she thought it was a miracle and he let her. There was no need for her to know and when they were ready for their next one he’d have his fun again. They were married before school started again, the man who had helped James long forgotten, except in the occasional erotic dream. Harry James Potter was born several days before the end of the year, his features the perfect blend of James and Lily- no one noticed the aberrant features of John Winchester though, because his genetics were close enough to his wife’s and the added portions of hers covered them well enough. Most of the Wizarding world wouldn’t mind what he had done after all.

* * *

 

                Vernon Dursley snorted as the little freak that his wives sister had saddled them with whimpered. They boy thought they would find out that his little Godfather was innocent did he? That Black wouldn’t really kill them if they hurt him. Dumbledore had sent a letter telling them of black’s innocence and the injuries he had received when the little freak failed to die this semester. Black wouldn’t be around for the summer, and after he’d be frequenting.  Showing his freaky self and making the neighbors gossip.

                They couldn’t afford this though- not having a convict coming around so when he had heard he packed everyone for a vacation to the states and then, after they got to their motel he had beat the freak, he couldn’t burn his things or break his wand, because they were shrunken in his trunk around his neck and it wouldn’t come off. It didn’t matter though because the freak wasn’t going to make it this time. He dumped the bloodied body about 100 miles from the motel, leaving it in a drainage ditch covered with a plastic bag and drove away, putting his freak of a nephew out of his mind as he planned how his families lives would be now.

* * *

 

              Dean Winchester was hunting in his own, After Sammy’s banishment things had changed in the dynamics, and dad only called when he needed a help on the hunt. He was proud of Sammy though, for standing up to the elder man and taking control. Not everyone was cut out for the hunt and he deserved a chance to see if he was suited for something else. He cursed suddenly as his tired blew and he barely made a safe stop. With Headlights shining in the cold rain he changed his tire. As he was getting ready to go he saw pale flesh under plastic in the ditch. Cursing again he got out and rushed over, hoping to god that he wasn’t going to uncover a dead body. He pulled back the bag and saw a small teen, curled into himself. His skin was pale, where it wasn’t marred with deep bruising, with almost a bluish tint, but he was breathing.

              “Shit Kiddo, hold on.” He muttered moving closer. At the sound of his voice the unconscious kid curled up further.

              “Please Uncle, no more.” The kid wheezed, not waking but flinching from his touch all the same. Dean paused. He couldn’t call the cops, because even if the kid was British he’d go into the foster system, or worse back to the man who had done this to him. Taking a deep breath Dean centered himself, Dad and Sammy would kill him next time he saw either one of them, but he was taking the kid with him.

              “Hey kiddo, I’m not your uncle, I’m here to help. Just… Stay relaxed. I know moving you isn’t the best of idea’s but I have to get you to the hotel and warmed up and I have to see how fast I can get you a fake id together so I can take you somewhere for help, or I think I’ll have to call a friend, because you’re messed up pretty good.” He cooed, babbling somewhat as he carefully picked him up. The kid whimpered as he was jostled and Dean tired not to do it too much as he settled him into the car, and drove off like a bat out of hell.

* * *

 

              Dean wanted to kill the kid’s uncle as he finally got a good look at him, but as the kid warmed brilliant green eyes, lighter than his own opened and caught his gaze. Dean held the gaze, watching as confusion filtered into the kid’s eyes- he didn’t look more than 13 but with the obvious abuse he could be as old as 15.

              “Who are you? Where am I? I remember I’m 15, that someone was hurting me, but I don’t know my name. who am I?” The kid asked, desperation in his voice. Dean bit back a snarl as he realized the diagnosis that he’s been worried about from the head wounds was true, well at least partially. The kid had partial retrograde amnesia in the least.

              “I don’t know who you are kiddo, but I’m not going to take you to the authorities- I won’t let anyone put you back there again. How do you like the name Alexander? Alex or Lexxie for short?” He croaked out. The kid frowned slightly, but nodded.

              “Yeah. Sounds good.” He yawned. Dean brought out a cup of soup- the Campbell’s type and heated it as the kid, Alex watched him closely. He handed the warmed liquid and the kid almost hunched over, hiding it as he ate. As Dean looked away he promised himself that nothing would ever harm this little angel again, his little angel ever again.

* * *

 

                Alex was a little clingy at times, but Dean didn’t mind at all. As soon as his body had begun to heal he had started teaching the kid the tricks of the trade, which Alex absorbed quickly. He loved sitting on Dean’s lap while he read, and cuddling against him tightly as they slept, which sometime cause problems as Dean woke with hard-ons and a blushing charge. Alex’s way of dress didn’t help his feelings any, the small effininate teen played up his looks of innocence by dressing in drag, and he pulled it off flawlessly. Dean didn’t have the heart to tell alex he shouldn’t dress like a girl though, and it actually helped on some of the hunts. Besides he thought the little minx may be trying to tell him something but he wasn’t going to read into it. Not while he was still healing anyways.

                Alex had a habit of finding him when the cops were about to arrest him, or when people were suspicious and disarming them with cute little blushes and stuttering. No one thought twice about what they were going to do before and they finished their jobs, before hightailing it out of there before they did. He liked having alex around though, because he was company in a world that was a constant battle and he eased it.

                The kid hadn’t met any of his family yet, and that was the way Dean liked it. Alex was his and if dad or Sam found out about him before he was 18, well they would try to make him send him away and that wasn’t happening. He didn’t fool himself in thinking that they could keep him secret for the next two and a half years, but they could try. He wasn’t going to lose Alex to anyone, he was too attached to the blossoming little abused angel. To lose him would mean risking him being sent back to the monsters who had almost extinguished the little one’s life. When Dad called up 6 months after he had taken Alex in Dean got a separate room for him, and didn’t allow him in his. Dad just thought he was still pissed, and didn’t push the issue.

* * *

 

           Dean made Alex’s ‘Offical’ Birthday the day he found him, so when the day came he did why his father had done for his sixteenth birthday. He bought s fifth of whiskey and they did shots- Alex had made great progress in his hunting and he had helped out quite a bit. Dad’s philosophy on being old enough to drink if you were old enough to hunt applied every bit to his little charge. However after five shots the teen, who still looked more like he was fourteen was tipsy. Dean smirked a little and took another shot, portioning out the cake after a moment.

            Alex cuddled up to him giggling as they ate cake and watched movies, his hand petting the fabric of his pant leg, dangerously close to his crotch. When the hero of the movie kissed the heroine the drunk teen looked at Dean contemplatively, Dean shuddered at the look of attraction that was more prevalent now then it had ever been and when the teen leaned up to kiss him he didn’t stop it, even though he knew he should have. He’d been trying to ignore his own feelings and the signs before, because all the abused, amnesic teen knew was him.

            The blood red lips under his own darkened as he took over the kiss, nipping at them as he pulled away before diving back into it. He wasn’t drunk enough to actually blame this on the alcohol, and he should know better but he loved the little minx in every way possible. Alex whimpered as he moved, bringing their bodies closer. When their erections touched lightning arched through them, Dean settled his hands on thin hips and settled him into a steady motion, arching into his as his cock was stimulated. Nothing beyond kissing and grinding happened that night.

           When they woke the next morning Alex greeted Dean with a kiss, his small hands rubbing over Dean’s bare chest, then below. Dean gasped as his erection was palmed. Again there was another chance to stop this, but he didn’t want to. He knew he wouldn’t hurt Alex, and rejecting him would hurt him. He wrapped his arms around the thin body, only clad in underwear, rubbing his back in a soothing manner as he kissed him  deeply. Alex moaned, and his hand slipped into Dean’s boxers and he tentivly touched the straining erection he found there. Dean groaned low in his throat, nipping at swollen lips before pulling away and looking at his charge.

           “We go slow Lexie. You’re my little angel, but I will never do anything to hurt you baby.” He strained to speak, because really Alex’s hands should be illegal for what they could do. Alex’s emerald eyed were glittering with happiness and lust- a heady mix for Dean to see. A pink tongue caressed already swollen lips teasingly.

           “Not too slow. I’ve been trying to get a kiss for ages.” He muttered. Dean was going to laugh, but he gasped instead as Alex started taking a more active roll in playing with his cock. The small teen looked insanely proud of the reactions he was able to evoke, and Dean decided that he was being way to passive. He wanted to hear Alex moan, and scream. One hand closed on the back of his little one’s head and drew his face back to his, initiating another blistering kiss, and drawing a delicious moan, while the other snuck up Alex’s nightgown and into his underwear. The moan he received as his fingers closed around the teen was beautiful. Breathy, and hitching with only the slightest bit of hesitation that marked Alex as a virgin. As his, no one else would receive this gift if he had a choice. The two continued with their maddening touched until Alex tore his lips away from his guardians and cried out as his body spasmed, his cock spilling over Dean’s hands. As his hands tightened uncontrollably Dean cursed and felt his own orgasm take over. Both panted, completely limp, then alex giggled slightly, cuddling close.

           “We’re all dirty now… does this mean we get to shower together?” He asked Dean innocently. The elder laughed, and kissed his blood red lips lightly.

          “I’ll shower with you anytime baby.” He promised. Alex sighed and yawned a little, before Dean heard an almightly rumble and grinned at his little one. “I’ll take that as a clean up now, eat soon.” He joked, ignoring the delicious blush. Alex scrambled from the bed, stripping off his night gown and underwear before pausing and looking over his shoulder. Dean’s eyes were glued to his bare, pert bottom, his boxer’s tenting again. Alex gave his bum a wiggle before disappearing into the bathroom and Dean didn’t waste a moment before following.

           After an hour shower, prolonged by more exploratory touching, they dressed for the day and Dean swore at his little one’s outfit. It should be criminal, and he wanted nothing more than to order in and introduce Alex to other ways of pleasure. He resisted though and lead his little Lolita out into the unsuspecting public for the day out he had promised. 


	2. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 9/29/2016 due to Author noticing errors, content added.

                  John Winchester may have seemed to be a harsh bastard to anyone who had known him, save the teen he’d fucked with for a while after Mary died, but he did care for his son’s. He was too proud to apologize to Sammy, and unwilling to drag him back into this life. He was actually happy the kid was out, but he doubted that he would stay out. Dean was another story though. In the year and a half since Sammy had gone to college he’d met up with his eldest a couple of times, but the damned boy was hiding something from him and he knew it. He’d past off the unnecessary expense of an extra room in the beginning as Dean’s way of protest and showing solidarity, but the boy had done so every time they met up. He pulled up at the hotel, knowing dean had a room for him because that was the norm. The kid was sitting in the parking lot, on the hood of his car, and John had had enough.

                 “So are you ever going to tell me what you’re hiding in there?” He asked, pointing to the room he knew Dean was holed up in. His son rolled his eyes.

                 “Ideally not for another year.” He replied sarcastically. John grunted, and looked back over the room. Whatever it was his son was hiding was obviously illegal- underage wise if he’d reveal it in a year. He’d never taken Dean as a pedophile, but in all reality whomever was travelling with his son was about as old as the teen he’d fucked himself after Mary had been killed. He didn’t have a right to condemn them, and the kid had to be there of their own free will. He knew his son well enough to know that he’d never force someone to be with him in that way.

                  “Just get it over with Dean. I won’t send whoever it is away.” He grunted. His son looked at him in shock, before scowling in disbelief.

                  “I really don’t believe you dad. Considering when Sammy wanted to go to school you practically disowned him. So what would happen with me and my guest?” He asked, not playing stupid. He knew that his father suspected something in the least. John grunted, sounding tired as his blow up with Sam was tossed back into his face. He should have known it would come back to bite him in the ass with his eldest. His oldest was the type to hold grudges when it came to his family being hurt or insulted, and when John had all but thrown out his brother over wanting to go to school he had done both. But he had his reasons for reacting the way he had. They might not be goos ones in Dean's eyes, but Dean wasn't the parent here. John didn't feel like he should have to explain himself, but if he didn't Dean would try to out stubborn him about his guest.

                 “If I blew a gasket then Sam would be more likely to give it an honest try. I made a lot of mistakes raising the two of you, and nothing I can do can make it up to you. Now stop being an idgit and introduce me to your charge.” He replied. Dean looked torn. He didn’t want to chance introducing Alex and his father, and he didn’t really feel like sharing his little one’s presence. The choice was taken from him when his dad pushed back him and knocked on the hotel room door. Dean watched helplessly as the door opened and Alex looked over his father. The teen was dressed in a semi-male way today, but John’s reaction to him wasn’t anything Dean would have expected. The moment His eyes landed on Alex’s face he paled. Alex looked worriedly at Dean, who shrugged in confusion. John swirled around and glared at his son, glared.

               “Who is he?” He asked tensely. Dean worried for a moment that his dad had been lying about not sending Alex away, but Alex took the moment over, drawing thier attention with a small cough.

               “You should come in for this discussion Mr. Winchester.” He interrupted the tense atmosphere smoothly; playing with the ring Dean had gotten for him on his last birthday. John nodded tightly before coming into the hotel room and Dean followed. As they settled John looked at Dean, his eyes demanding him to answer.

               “I found Alex on the side of the road the night we all split. He was beaten half to death and had been left to die. I thought he was 13 at first glance, but he was 15.” Dean started, watching as his father flinched at his little one’s age. Suspicion rooted itself in his mind, but he ignored it. “I brought him to a hotel, warmed him up, and decided that I’d keep him instead of chancing going to any authority that might just send him back to the hell he'd come from. He’s British by origin from his accent, but he’s lost most of it in the last two years. And he’s completely amnesiac of his past beyond me finding him. I renamed him Alex.” He finished tersly,his voice tight and full of suspicion brought on by his father's behaviour. John looked ill as he finished, looking in between the two young men.

               “And the two of you are in a relationship?” John suddenly asked, looking for clarification. Dean nodded and John cursed slightly before laying back in the chair he was occupying.

              “After your mother died I was in a bad place Dean, before I decided to hunt the demon I met a born wizard. I’ve taught you boys about them, and that for the most part they are not our jurisdiction. They don’t bother us norms unless they'vegone bad, and then if we happen to off them it's not normally a big deal. The kid was 17 and beautiful and well I was in a relationship with him. We didn’t use protection Dean, because I assumed that males couldn’t get pregnant. I have learned since then that I was wrong.” He started in a voice so bone tired it almost hurt. Dean snorted, he’d noticed Alex had many talents, and had figured out his little one was a born wizard before they had gotten… physical. He’d used protection every time  they had been physical and he would continue to use it at least until Alex was legal. Then, if their lives had calmed he might think about starting a family. He watched as his dad took another pained look at his little Alex, and then he looked straight at Dean.

               “I won’t tear you two apart, because I know if you do breed then the side affects us norms normally have to worry about won’t be an issue thanks to magic. It takes generations of inbreeding before even mental instability becomes an issue with them. But your Alex? He looks like James did. And his age? I think when my fling returned home he took a part of me with him. I think Alex might be your half brother.” He finally bit out, admitting his suspicions. Dean’s eyebrows rose sharply, but he didn’t react. Nothing would tear him from Alex, even if they were related.

               “That’s nice to know. I already knew Alex was a born witch, and we have been using protection. But seriously dad… How the fuck could you be so irresponsible?! If you had fucking thought to learn more about your lover then you would have known, and Alex would have grown up with us, safe from the fucking abuse he suffered. The beating I found him with wasn’t his first.” He growled, pulling the suddenly standing Alex into his lap and cuddling him protectively. He planted a small kiss at the base of his little one’s neck in a calming manor, and Alex relaxed into him, understanding that he wasn’t just going to push him away. John looked older at that declaration. He was tired of the world throuwing one thing after another at his family, and of his boys being hurt.

                “I know that Dean. Looking a him, his size versus his age. God-damnit I know he was hurt long before you found him. I’ll look into James’ past, try and find out what the fuck happened. But I don’t believe for a second that he would do that to his child. He must have died or something, and someone else got Alex here after that, but when I find out who hurt him... they will pay.” He replied, before chuckling suddenly- a sharp turn in emotions from just a moment before. “I think the little punk did it on purpose, got pregnant I mean. He was born and raised in their society so there was no reason he wouldn’t know to take the basic steps of preventionary measures. Maybe his intended was barren or some shit. From what I’ve read it is a common measure for them to take if it's a love match versus arranged marriage.” He added, before standing up. He looked at Alex and smiled softly.

               “I’m glad that you somehow made it home to us, even if we are a rather dysfunctional family Alex, and I swore if I had known… Well James would have had a fight on his hands for you. I wouldn’t have allowed him to cut me out of my child’s life.” He promised before looking to Dean.

              “I have some calls to make, some favors to call in. Make sure he’s alright, because this has me freaking out and I can only imagine what it would do to him. You should have told me about him sooner Dean.” He muttered before leaving. Dean sighed as the door closed before looking at Alex. The kid was looking a little lost, and Dean turned his head, kissing his lips gently.

              “Don’t worry Lex. Nothing that Dad finds out will change us. You’re mine.” He vowed after the kiss ended, and Alex grinned, cuddling into him.

              “I know. It’s just… Odd to think I have a parent now.” He replied before looking at the door.

              “How long do you think he’ll be gone? Because I have an itch that need to be scratched. You promised…” He whispered seductively. Dean groaned, as he imagined taking Alex to the shower and scratching that itch over and over again. He loved taking his little one in inventive ways, and Alex seemed to enjoy their experimenting as well, but Dean didn’t think that … their dad would enjoy walking in on them copulating. Dean knew that his father was protective, and once it sank in that Alex was his… well dad would try to make up for all the things he had missed, and all the moments that he hadn’t protected him. He’d be horrible to be around and Dean wouldn’t be surprised if he decided to start traveling with them, at least until he knew Alex was capable of handling the hunting life. Alex seemed to realize it and groaned.

            “The old man in going to be a cock-blocker isn’t he? Because I’ve gotten quite accustomed to quickies, and morning and night sex and I think I might explode if you decide to withhold.” He pouted. Dean chuckled, before moving Alex off his lap. He stood up and headed towards the bathroom, and Alex realized his intentions without him having to say them. He darted to the hotel room’s door, locked it, before stripping and streaking into the bathroom. Dean shut the door behind him and sighed.

             He stripped down as Alex started the shower, slipping a condom onto his already erect cock, and joined his little one under the spray of hot water. Alex bit into his shoulder as he lifted the still too slim teen and pressed him against the wall, entering him in a swift movement as the kid’s leg’s wrapped around his waist. Dean held back a loud groan at the feel of the tight warmth gripping his cock.

            “God you’re so tight baby. I’m not going to last long.” He hissed into the teen’s ear as he braced them and slid out. Alex’s head hit the wall and he whimpered as Dean slammed back into him. Dean set a steady pace, and enjoyed the whimpers and whines he received as he played his little one’s body like a fine tuned violin. He knew just how to take the teen to drive him wild for more, and he enjoyed every second of making him come undone. Alex stiffened and screamed after ten minutes of hard thrusts, his hot little channel contracting around Dean’s cock in a delightful, albeit painful way. Dean cursed as he fell over the brink himself and forced his muscles not to give way. After a few moments he gingerly pulled out of the twitching channel, careful not to hurt his Alex as he did. The kid wasn’t totally used to penetration with preparation, but without… he knew he’d been sore.

             He carefully lowered Alex, before taking off the used condom and tossing it into the trashcan. Alex was enjoying the beating water as he turned back, and turned his pout onto him as he washed off the remains of their activities. He wasn’t completely satisfied, but then again he wasn’t completely satisfied most of the time. Dean called him insatiable, and he was right. Dean looked amused by his reaction.

            “I expect more tonight Dean. I won’t hide this, and I know you were afraid of them finding out about me before he said I might be related to you… You’re mine and I’m yours…” Alex whispered. Dean nodded, circling his arms around the slim waist that he imagined one day to be swollen with HIS child. No one was going to change this.


	3. Confirmation and Shocking Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited 9/29/16, content added

                John Winchester wanted to kill something, starting with that punk James Potter. Where did the kid get off purposely getting pregnant, and there was no was that he hadn’t, and hiding his child? If he had known… Well Potter wouldn’t have gone back to England until after his son was born, and he would have gone home alone in the end. Alex was here now, but it didn’t change the fact that he had grown up abused, and didn’t even remember a chunck of his life. As he made his calls several things became apparent.

                James Potter was married to Lily Evans just out of school, after Evans had given birth to thier son during the last month of school in fact. However, Evan’s medical records showed that due to an attack in a village near their boarding school she had been thought to be infertile. It proved the thought John had though. James had used him to get pregnant, had knowingly taken his child and put it into his fiancé so they could play house because she was unable to give him an heir. The Potters had died when their son Hadrian James Potter was 15 months old when the Wizarding world’s big bad targeted them because of a prophecy that didn’t even affect HIS son. Hadrian, or Alex shouldn’t have even been considered because he was John’s son too, and he hadn’t defied this maniac 3 times. But it seemed because he came from Evan’s body that he was held to those damned words, at least by those Wizard's standards. John was infuriated to know that his son had survived the killing curse, and if James hadn’t have pulled his stunt he wouldn’t have even been there. Then the traumatized toddler was sent to Petunia and Vernon Dursley’s ‘care- and John had the name of the people who he was going to kill now. With his son’s previous name he had also gained access to his normal childhood medical records.

              Records that clearly pointed to severe abuse no matter how you looked at it. There had been records of reports being filed only to be lost and people ‘forgetting’ that they had ever existed. The only explaination for that happening every single time was magic. Someone had been molding his son into a weapon, one that would be desperate to be saved from the abuse he suffered and trusting of that saviour. There was a missing person’s report from a year and a half ago, over six months after Alex had been found by Dean. And more recently there was a death certificate. John prepared himself mentally to go to war- Alex’s rightful belongings were about to be split up and he wasn’t going to allow it. Not at all. It meant exposing his son in some way but taking care of it now was better than in the future when it would be harder to recover. He’d need to make sure Alex and Dean didn’t have sex for a week, in case anyone did a full check up on him, and take Alex to a friend and get the DNA test. After Alex was declared his son… Well John would go to the San Francisco Branch of the Wizarding Bank and have them do their tests, and bribe whoever he had to keep his son away from the people who wanted him as a weapon.

* * *

 

              Alex shifted slightly as the doctor swabbed his cheek, then John’s. The elder man had come into their room a week ago and laid down the law to both Dean and him, informing them of the threats that he faced still, which were even worse now that he actually didn’t remember five years of schooling and the threat itself along with the people who were now trying to take his money. He and Dean couldn’t have sex until after the bank trip, so if the medical examination included that it wouldn’t look like he was being hurt in that way. And John wanted a DNA test so he could legally claim him as a minor. A week after the samples were taken John got the results, nodding to himself. He looked at his friend, who looked stupefied.

           “We checked the results three times John. The kid’s yours but he has another father along with a mother somehow. It must have been a glitch in the machine or contamination in the sample but for this we're not going retest. We’ve omitted the other father for the official paper work all the same though, Alexander James Winchester is officially in your custody, seeing as his mother is dead.” He reported. John nodded again, taking the other paper’s that were offered to him as he digested the fact that he was a father yet again. It was one thing to suspect that the small teen was his, but another thing to know it.

            “Good. The bastards that had him, they need to pay for what they put him though while I wasn't able to be there for him, but I needed to have custody legally before we did anything. If I had gone off half cocked they might have been able to get him back and try to spin this somehow. Thanks for helping me out Max.” He muttered absently midendly, his mind already planning the next step that they had to take. The other man nodded.

             “Don’t worry about it John. I’m glad I could help, remember I examined him and you said your boy Dean’s been mothering him for over two years now. He still looks 14, I can’t imagine how he looked when he found him.” He muttered, his normally calm and collected voice sharpening to tell his friend just what he would like to do to whomever had had his child. John smiled tightly, getting up from the deat that he had taken to listen to the findings.

            "Now that this is done I have to get to the rest of this mess. I know I have more than a couple people that need to pay for what they did to my son, and I have to stop others from dividing up his assets. Since Dean had him, no one knew where he was and they've taken it upon themselves to have him declared dead so they can have his things. The damned bastards won't be getting away with this though.” He muttered, Max nodded and let him leave. John got into the car with his two sons moments later before smiling at them grimly.

             “We’ll it’s official Lexxie. You’re mine. Now we have an appointment with Gringotts.” He muttered, starting the car. He watched as his youngest, who was dressed in girl’s clothing, which Dean pointedly said was normal, cuddled into his eldest, seeking comfort. He pulled into the parking lot for a popular bar, and they exited the car. Dean held Lex close as they entered and the barkeep opened the way to the Wizarding portion of California. Gringotts was easy to locate and when they entered they were greeted by Goblins. He shot Dean a warning glare as he tensed up, and held Lexxie closer to his body as one of the smaller goblins approached them.

             “Mr. Potter?” The goblin asked, almost tentivly- looking only at the youngest in the group as he spoke in a way that wasn't normal for his species. Lexxie looked at the goblin closely, and Dean’s heart clenched as he saw recognition flitted over his little one’s face. It wasn't that he didn't want Hadi to remember his past, he was just worried that his past would take him away from them. He knew Lexxie's life hadn't been the best even before finding out what dad had been able to did up, so being confronted with it so soon wasn't settling well on Dean's nerves. They hadn't even been able to tell Sam about the latest developments yet and if things went wrong here then they'd be doing it in an attempt to get help to get the youngest back.

             “Griphook?” Lexxie asked softly, as if testing the name on his lips. The goblin stopped itself from smiling, but nodded all the same in confirmation.

              “It is I. I heard you have amnesia?” The goblin asked gently, in a tone that seemed at odds to his very appereance, before looking at John. “Follow me Mr. Winchester. When you scheduled an appointment and mentioned the Potter vaults I was brought over to be part of the talks. I knew Hadrian before all of this, and he appointed me Head of his family vaults. He had just become aware of Albus Dumbledore’s embezzlement of his funds and had stopped it. The Goblin nation considers Mr. Potter a friend. We tried to stop his return to his relatives, but with no living magical relatives, nor guardians Albus Dumbledore still had say where he went. Went he was reported missing we had thought the worst. The moment he stepped in the bank though his identity was confirmed since we were expecting something like this. With the confirmation that he’s living we can prevent the dividing of his assets, and call back anything that might have been taken prematurely. No one can compel us to release his location however, so if you do not want those… idiots to know where he is we won’t.” The goblin explained as they walked into an office. John looked confused at that statement.

            “You said the previous lack of magical guardian allowed Dumbledore control. I’m assuming he doesn’t now. What changed in between that time and now?” He asked bluntly, needing to have that statement clarified, because if this Dumbledore was no longer in control he had one less problem if the person now in control was on thier side. Griphook smirked at him looking pleased with himself for some reason.

             “By you claiming Mr. Potter as your son, You do Mr. Winchester. You’re a low level wizard, although the fact you never knew can be explained. Up until 16 years ago the American government hadn’t a system to reach all potential witches and wizards because of the inherintly chaotic magic of the land. When Mr. Potter did his blood test on his 15th birthday your family showed up. The Winchester’s were once very prestigious, but the magical line was said to have died out. It didn’t though; instead it produced a line of squibs as magic replenished itself after a curse. You’re the first with enough power to have the title of wizard. Your elder two boys have more potential; especially considering you wife was a squib. Even though you, nor your elder two son’s have any formal training you have all guardianships over him, since you are related by blood with a closer tie then any other magical.” He explained before looking at Lexxie.

            “Mr. Potter, I would like a mind healer to check over you to see if we can help your memory recovery fully. The fact that you remembered me is good, but if you are going to protect yourself from Voldemort and avoid Dumbledore and his lackeys then you need to remember everything.” He said softly, almost like an elder brother talking to their hurt younger brother. Lexxie nodded slightly and the door opened. An elderly woman came in and smiled at everyone, especially the men who were tensed up and the effeminate boy who looked a little lost.

          “Now what do we have here Mr. Griphook?” She asked the goblin pleasantly, keeping the men in sight as she looked over to the one who had called her into the room. The goblin motioned to Lexxie in response to her query.

          “Young Mr. Winchester is suffering from acute memory loss, stemming from major head and bodily trauma.” He explained shortly. “His father has requested that he be seen to.” The woman nodded before coming over and kneeling in front of the child who she knew had been abused by the explanation she had been given. She looked into the young boy’s eyes and smiled gently, trying to foster a sense of calm and trust. For this to work he had to welcome her healing, and have some small measure of trust in her.

           “This won’t hurt a bit darling. I know not remembering things must be scary, but trauma’s the easiest one to cure. Your mind just wanted to protect you from the truth so it hid it away so it couldn't hurt you. Do you mind me finding it for you?” She cooed in a motherly tone. Alex felt somewhat relaxed, but come on this woman was going to play in his head! When he nodded she cast a spell and he felt a slight pressure, tingling and then everything came back at once. He didn’t even notice when he passed out. As he lay in his lover’s arms, with his father glaring at everyone in a protective rage everything situated itself, merging and throwing out all the unneeded parts of his psyche. His self doubt and hate went immediately- as Alex he had confidence in spades and there was no way he was going back to that part of his past. All his little bad habit fled, because there was no way in hell Dean or dad would allow them to stay and endanger him.  He woke up slowly to a heated argument between his father and Griphook. He groaned at the noisy stimuli.

          “Grippie, you should have warned them that I would pass out during the healing. 15 years of memories that were repressed, some of them not so pretty memories, wouldn’t allow me to stay awake as they reintegrated and my mind adjusted my personality from then with the new and improved Lexxie.” He grunted out suddenly, drawing everyone's attention from the argument and to him. The Harry of before would have never done that, prefering to stay small and hidden when voices were raised, but he wasn't that Harry anymore. Everyone quieted and Griphook chuckled, looking quite smug as he looked over the two men then back at Hadrian.

          “Sorry Hadi, that was my version of a test. I wanted to be sure that they were nothing like your previous guardian’s, and to do so I needed to see thier reactions to something unexpected happening to you. If they had not reacted properly they would have still been listed as your guardians to keep you out of Dumbledores hands, but they would have never been seen again” He admitted, a viscous smile spreading across his pointed features. Lexxie stretched slightly before cuddling into Dean.

          “You didn’t let the two bulldogs kill the nice healer lady did  you?” He joked, not bothering to reprimand his Goblin friend over his actions. It wouldn't have mattered to the other being, because he was only doing what was expected of a Goblin in reguards to a Goblin Friend's safety. Griphook chuckled and shook his head, quieting as Lex looked at him, soberly. “I need reports on Black, Lupin , the Weasley’s and Granger now Griphook.” He said firmly. The goblin sighed, before looking at the two elder men.

         “Try and tune back his hero complex would you?” He asked grumpily before looking at his employer. “Sirius Black: cleared of all charges, depressed with the official announcement of your death. He’ll be the hardest to refuse when we announce you’re in fact live and well, closely followed by Remus Lupin. Both are heavily involved in the war effort in Britan. The Weasley Family: with the outing of Dumbledore’s embezzlement and manipulations as it came out about your home life with the Dursley’s they detached themselves from his organization. Percy however still backs the old man by acting as his eyes inside the Ministry. William and Charles along with the Twins refuse to believe your death and are still searching for you or your body so they can know for certain what happened.” Griphook reported, before continuing his update. Hadi’s face was darkening with each word and he hoped the next part would cheer him up.

           “In fact they arrived in California today about 30 minutes ago. They had a lead about a fey like boy with black hair and green eyes. Ronald has withdrawn from many things and is in his last year of schooling. Hermione has kept her grade average but she is half herself. The Dursley’s went into hiding after ‘killing’ you. Wizards haven’t found them, but of course they haven’t asked us to help either.” He finished reporting. Lexxie nodded from Dean’s embrace.

           “I see. Are the Weasley Four coming into this section today?” He asked lightly, his voice calm and collected. Dean held him tighter and he turned and kissed him lightly. “Don’t worry, I’m not running off but the Weasley’s are my second family. Since I started school I could count on at least half a summer with them and at least feeling safe.” He assured him. Griphook sighed as he listened, it seemed like the elder Winchester son was as possesive of the small wizard as most of his mismatched family was.

          “They are still in the building currently. Charles was arranging financial help with Gringotts to help fund thier search in America. Do you wish to see them?” He asked, pointedly directing his statement at Lexxie so he knew the answer lay in him. Lexxie nodded even as his dad and lover protested. Griphook nodded and pressed something. They only had to wait a few minutes, in which Dean and John made sure Lexxie was out of view. They were going to vet the four boys before they allowed them around the youngest Winchester. When the door opened Four exhausted looking young men were led in by another Goblin. One of the elder one’s stiffened when he saw Griphook.

         “Griphook? What are you doing here? Did you get news on Hadi?” The young man asked a frantic note in his voice. Griphook grimaced at the desperate inquiry and the stiffening of the Elder Winchesters bodies.

         “All in good time Charles.” He muttered, before looking at John. “Mr. Winchester, these are Charles, William, George and Fredrick Weasley.” He introduced. John nodded tightly as the boys spun to look at him and Dean. He examined their hopeful, confused looks, and honestly could say that these four were worried for his youngest. He supposed that he would have to tell them, or his youngest son, who was vibrating behind him would rebel, and quite frankly he wanted to keep Lexxie safe, and he couldn’t do it if he ran off like Sam had.

         “What we say doesn’t leave this room boys. I want a wizarding oath on it.” He ordered gruffly. He was surprised as they didn’t hesitate to pull their wands and swear. Dean even looked impressed by thier lack of hesitation in following his father's demand.

         “Alright I guess it’s my turn. About two years two and a half years ago I found what I thought was a thirteen year old boy beaten almost to death on the side of the rode under a plastic bag. He was hypothermic on top of everything else, and when I went to touch him he flinched away and begged his uncle not to hurt him. He wasn’t aware of his surroundings, but I decided that I’d take him in, get him to a friend to get help, but I wouldn’t alert the authorities. The kid sounded british and he’d go into the system or back to the shit head who did it to him. He woke up after I got him warmed up and his healing was augmented. He couldn’t remember his past but he insisted he was 15. After he was treated he healed up and he’s been with me since- under the name Alexander, we call him Lexie.” He started. The boys looked faint at his words and John stepped into the comversation.

         “I just met Lexxie 2 weeks ago, but he reminded me of someone I had known briefly 18 years ago. Research led to his identity, and something else. When I knew James Potter he was… using unorthodox means to obtain a heir. I wasn’t exactly savy in the way of wizards, let alone pureblood ones. His fiancé, which I had no idea of at the time when we were intimate, was rendered barren when she was attack. He left pregnant and I had no idea. It’s been confirmed that Hadrian James Potter, otherwise known as Alexander James Winchester is my son also. I was able to get into his medical history and other things, and I found out that he was declared dead in your world without any proof at all and only after two years. We decided  to clear it up here and Griphook was kind enough to bring in a healer to help with Lexxie’s amnesia. HE was the one who requested that you four be brought up, but if I find out that any one of you put my son in danger I will kill you. He won’t be a weapon for you people to throw at a wizard five times his age just because of some damned words that only count if you follow it.” He finished, then grunted slightly as his smallest son elbowed him and pushed past.  He stared at the four red heads for a moment before grinning.

        “You all look horrible. I think you four need a bed and a couple good meals. I should have Grippie fire-call mum and tattle on you.” He announced sassily, breaking the silence that had followed his brother's and father's words and his appereance. Charlie was the first to unfreeze and his reaction was to bolt towards Lexxie, ignoring the two tense men as he picked up the slight, femininely dressed boy and burying his face in soft curls.

       “Merlin Hadi. I thought they killed you baby, we all did. Mum wanted to find you, or at least your body to give you a proper burial. It’s so good to see you. They’ve been taking care of you, I can tell. When everything came out… Merlin baby why didn’t you tell us it was so bad?” He babbled, kissing Lexi’s forehead rapidly. Lex rested his head on Charlie’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms and legs around the tall red-head. He could swear that Dean was staring holes in him, but he didn’t care. These were his brothers too and he was going to cuddle!

       “The mind healer, when she brought back my memories broke the memory charms I had on my person. I did tell mum, and you and Bill, at separate times. Dumbledore memory charmed you guys and me.” He admitted. Charlie growled and held him a little tighter, slowly backing towards his brother’s. He knew that Hadi’s new found family was watching and didn't look like they approved but really, they were his brothers, his family, his everything first.

        “Dumbledore has fallen a lot, but this.. he’ll pay for. No one messes with mum’s mind and wins, especially not when it involves one of her children, and never doubt for a second that you aren’t one of hers. She’s been spare since you didn’t answer her letters and she found out you were missing.” He murmered. Bill took the too small teen from his arms as he reached them and cuddled him close in a protective manor.

         “You my little trouble attracting Fey are going to get a collar with bells and tracking charms. I never want to go through this again kiddo.” Bill scolded gruffly before looking at the two men who had brought Hadi in. He nodded to them slightly. “He looks better than we have ever seen him. Thank you, Dean, for protecting him when he couldn’t remember. Even before you knew that he was your baby brother.” He said, an odd glint in his eyes. Dean’s eyes narrowed and Bill looked unimpressed. Alex groaned, recognizing the wording for what it was. Bill suspected that he and Dean didn’t have the normal brotherly relationship and he wasn’t happy, since when it was initiated he didn’t remember his past and Dean was his protector. He knew Dean would pick up on the insult to his honor in the backhand complement and hoped that he wouldn’t say anything. Charlie bent down and kissed his forehead in a reassuring manor and Alex was glad Dean couldn’t see his face. Charlie Weasley was his first kiss, and he was reminded of why he was attracted to the elder man vividly now. His memories were so intense at the moment, that the shy, passionate, protective kisses felt like they had just happened, and not during his fourth year. He saw Charlie’s wink from the corner of his eye and blushed brighter. Dean growled and Lex sighed, this was going to be fun... not.

          “Be good Bill. I initiated it.” He whispered scolding, trying to head this off before it began. Bill snorted and shook his head.

           “That I don’t doubt minx, but he should have resisted and got you to a healer so you could remember everything before he accepted it. That's the responsible thing to do” He responded in reply. Lex huffed and hopped down before looking at Fred and George. They had their arms crossed and the looks of their faces were identical.

            “You are going to tell mum. There is no way in hell she’ll drag you into the war, not after what you’ve been through but she deserves to see that you are safe, happy and well cared for.” Fred said seriously. George nodded before grinning and fingering his skirt.

            “But other than that you’re a right tempting little treat Skirt and all. If yer brother does one thing wrong, you have seven older brothers who won’t mind killing him for their little angel.” He teased, before leaning in and pecking his lips. He smirked when Dean growled and Lex got a bad feeling as the three other Weasley boys smirked. Fred followed his twin’s lead pecking Alex’s lips, but lingered longer, his blue eyes promising something more. The twins had always been flirty with him, but he hadn’t ever taken them seriously. But he’d be the first to admit that he was… painfully obtuse sometimes. Bill was next and he took it further, nipping Alex’s lip as he ended the tantalizing kiss, and then there was Charlie. He smirked at the small male and then cupped the back of his head as he dipped, before he could finish the kiss Dean was pulling him off and pulling Lex to him.

          “Alright! You made your point. Any one of you are ready to take my place.” Dean groused, cuddling his little one to him. He was painfully afraid of Alex wanting one of the gorgeous red-heads instead of him. Alex had just gotten his memories back, and he didn’t know just what these four had met to him. They were eager enough to kiss him to prove a point, who was to say that they didn’t want more, hadn’t wanted more before. Alex relaxed into him reassuringly, but it didn’t help as Charlie pouted. Alex sighed suddenly, this was a complicated matter.

        “Play nice. Dean’s a bit protective and possessive and you flirty lugs are not helping. I get it, I was insanely obtuse before I lost my memory and got a personality upgrade via great care and a confidence boost from a loving environment… It’s still not nice to tease him though.” He scolded. Charlie chuckled a little, leaning against the wall.

          “It’s alright kiddo, we won’t tease him that much, but  you can’t blame us for trying.” He teased, although he didn't sound like he was joking very much. Alex rolled his eyes, ignoring his lover’s growl. Griphook looked slightly uncomfortable and cleared his throat.

            “Hadrian, do you remember when you did your blood tests? I wasn’t able to speak of something with you at that time so we had scheduled an appointment after your 16th birthday.” He started Alex frowned, but nodded. The goblin looked at his dad before Dean and then himself. “The Potter family was pureblood, but purebloods don’t consist of witches and wizards. Magical beings get thrown in the mix like Veela, and their cousins the Incubi and Sucubi or Vampires and the like. The Potters were no different. I’ll explain on that in a few moments. Normally one family inheritance would be enough to worry about- like the Malfoy’s and Veelan inheritances, but Lily Evan-Potter wasn’t as muggleborn as people, herself included, thought. She had light being blood in her, that most of the time canceled Wizarding blood, Fey. When James transferred his pregnancy it used a bit of her genetic make-up to make sure her body didn’t reject the child and that her line would carry on. And you Mr. Winchester? I’m sure you’ve felt a little feral at times, and I’ve noted the behavior in your eldest son too. The squib line of Winchester’s carried the magical being blood true you have lycan blood in you- the true breed that isn’t bound by the moon like the cursed. Hadrian here got… blessed with a hodgepodge from all three of his genetic parents. From James he received A blend of Incubus/veelan blood, Lily even though it’s contradictory to the ‘dark’ creature of James received her Fey bloodline. And from you John he’s a submissive lycan.” Griphook started and winced a little as they stared at him with a disbelieving and slightly hostile look.

          “This has effects on the matured offspring, you have to understand. For the most part children of mixed breeds usually meet their mates before their 16th birthday, when they experience personality changes that go with their bloodlines.  And yes I did say mates, Dean I am sure you have noticed that Hadrian’s sexual appetites can become a bit tiring?” He continued. Dean rose an eyebrow, not pleased with where this was going. But the goblin was correct. Alex was insatiable at times, and with them going on two weeks with no sex… He didn’t think the younger boy would hold out long. “You have been taking care of the needs meant to be spread out. I’m surprised you or he looks as healthy as you do to be honest. Watching the interactions between Hadi and the Weasley four I have to say that he most likely found a mate in each of them at some point. But he wouldn’t have known it. Am I also correct in saying that Hadi hasn’t had sex in a number of weeks? The way both you and the other boys are reacting is due to pheromones he is sending out. Although I wouldn’t participate in any festivities unless you’re ready to be parents. His body is starved for what he’s been denied and once it begins, not one will be thinking about protection or the like. And even if you did, it would be unlikely to work.” He finished, sounding like he regretted saying the last part. John cursed loudly.

            “There is no way in hell I’m going to approve of this. My son is still underage and fuck, these shitheads are involved in a war that this fucking mad man tried to make my baby boy into a weapon for. They can’t fucking mate with him because it will just drag him back into it and then what? He dies? No.” He growled, if he was a wolf his haunches would he raised and he’d be poised for attack. Dean was backing away from the new males, with Alex in his arms, and Alex for the most part looked confused by what had just been said. Bill chuckled at both the reaction Griphook's news was getting from Hadi and the reaction the older Winchester had to the Goblin's news.

             “Well I wish I could say that was surprising, but come on my best friend is a veela. When Hadi wasn’t affected by her charm she knew he had at least a small amount of her breathern's blood in him, and when she couldn’t allure me, she knew that I had met my submissive already. Although it’s not just four more if I’m correct about behavior patterns that I've seen aound him and all. Sirius Black is an incubus- the Black side of the family is where Hadi’s da got it from after all. He presented with the behavior of a dominate faced with an underage submissive when I first observed them. And I’m really not surprised by Hadi having a harem either, he needs all the love he can got to make up for what he was denied.” Bill hummed before glaring at his young submissive’s only living father. “But if you think for one minute that ANY of us would allow Hadi to become involved in this thrice damned war again then you don’t even know your son Mr. Winchester. Just because we would be part of what they have doesn’t mean he wouldn’t protect him from us if need be.” He added disdainfully. Dean didn’t want to admit the red-haired man had a point, but he did. There was no way Lexxie was stepping foot into England let alone fighting a grown wizard in any way. It just wasn’t going to happen. John returned the glare though and Lexxie sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

          “This has just gotten so much more complicated. Fred, firecall mum, have her bring Sirius please.” He requested, laying back into his brother’s arms. Dean held him tight as the more solemn twin nodded and did as he was asked, disappearing into another room that Griphook motioned to. After several minutes Fred came back in two voices following.

           “Did you find anything about Hadi dear?” Molly’s voice asked. Alex stepped away from his brother and as the door opened to reveal his mum in everything but blood he threw himself at her. She caught him automatically not recognizing him at first, but her arm’s tightened as she did.

            “Hadi? Baby tell me this isn’t a dream. Tell me I have my youngest boy back in my arms safe, healthy and alive.” She pleaded her voice thick with emotion. Alex nodded into her shoulder and she gave a shuddering sigh of relief. She just held him for a few seconds before pulling away and looking him over. “You look healthy Hadi.” She complemented, tears in her eyes. He grinned slightly.

             “The big lug over there found me half dead, hypothermic and amnesiac and took care of me mum. I just got my memory back. Things have changed. James got pregnant with me when mum was infertile, through John here and transferred me into her so they could have a family, and he has legal custody of me. And apparently I’m a magical being with several bloodlines and have multiple mates.” He explained lamely. Molly chuckled a little and kissed his forehead.

            “You need them, you need the extra love and care because you’ve had so damned little of it baby.” She cooed. Dean watched at the man who had come in with the woman stared at his Lexxie. If Dean was serious with himself he could learn to… he wouldn’t say share Lexxie because that was just wrong, but he could adjust. None of the other men were ugly that was for sure, and it would make sense if Lexxie was theirs than they would be each other’s also. The man seemed to snap out of his trance, because he swept forward and peeled Lexxie from the red-headed woman and hugged him tightly.

            “I knew that you weren’t dead Hadi… I knew it.” The man murmured before looking at Dean. He nodded slightly, acknowledging him “Thank you.” He said gruffly. Dean nodded, not seeming as irate with the black haired man holding Lexxie close, and came a bit closer. He smiled at Lexxie.

              “He’s not hard to take care of. I’m still getting used to sharing him with other people though. I was a bit paranoid after I found him and I didn’t really tell anyone I knew, because I was afraid they’d send him back to whoever had hurt him. My dad’s a stubborn ass though, and he pushed his way in, found out about the trick Potter pulled on him and became ultra protective of the minx, leading us here.  Mr. Goblin over there dropped a bomb about Lexxie’s magical beings inheritance. What I want to know Mr. Black, is if the eldest Weasley is right about your own inheritance and connection.” He asked steadily. Black sighed, and nodded, leaving Mrs. Weasley confused. He had a resigned look on his face, as if he expected Dean to tear Alex away now that he had admitted hit. Dean just shrugged before sighing.

             “We’ll deal all of us. Now I believe that we’ve finished our business here, and it’s well past lunch, so I think we should go get something to eat. It’s a struggle keeping Lexxie as a proper weight, because of the abuse he suffered as a child. I don’t like him missing meals.” He announced. Sirius grinned, nodding, and not letting Lexxie go. Molly looked confused still, but he just nodded. 


End file.
